


Unexpected visitor

by dark_side_of_the_moon



Category: The Good Fight (TV), The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Diane's new guy - Freeform, F/M, Ficlet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, alternative/fictional timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 15:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13616316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_side_of_the_moon/pseuds/dark_side_of_the_moon
Summary: I read a couple of days ago about Diane's new love interest and I had mixed feelings about this as I'd hoped to see more of Kurt (thankfully Veep is almost over!).  But I think we devoted followers of McHart need to give the new guy (unnamed at the time of writing) a chance.  Hopefully he will either make Diane really happy or make Kurt up his game a bit more.With that in mind I've written the following ficlet to test the waters.Don't hate me.





	Unexpected visitor

They were in her bed and she sat on top of him, grinding hard against him as massaged her naked breasts and circled her nipples with his thumbs, his cool fingers working their magic. She moaned softly and shivered with pleasure as she felt her orgasm building. He was still learning her body language but knew this was a very, very good sign and smiled up at her - eyes closed, concentrating on the movements, the sensations.  
“Are you close?” she whispered frantically. She really needed him to be close, she needed him to come with her, needed the connection.  
“God, yes!” he moaned. He felt her body contract and she cried out, swearing. He followed, thrusting up hard into her, letting go himself. Their movements gradually slowing as the waves of pleasure passed. She gently eased herself down to rest her head on his chest, both of them breathing hard.  
“That was amazing!” she whispered, pressing her lips to his chest. “Are you sure you didn’t put something else in my martini?” He laughed and kissed the top of her head. “What was that?” She turned her face to the open bedroom door and listened. Nothing.  
“What?”  
“I thought I heard...something.” She thought for a moment and then shrugged, settling herself back on his chest and drifting off to sleep.

 

He knocked on the door of her apartment and when she didn’t answer, he let himself in. He’d sent her a text that morning saying he’d drop off the divorce paperwork and her key and hadn’t heard back to say otherwise so he assumed she had gone out to avoid him. He noticed her purse on the table by the door and frowned. She wouldn’t have gone out without it, he thought, but then she had so many of them damn things. He thought he heard something and made his way down the hallway, softly calling her name. She didn’t answer. He could hear a kind of scuffling from somewhere and walked towards the sound, his brain not quite quick enough to realise he should leave. He reached her bedroom and looked in, feeling his blood run cold. She was there, riding some guy, moaning softly, the way she used to moan with him. He felt sick and panicked, turned on his heel and walked back towards the door. He left the envelope with the papers and his key on the table next to her purse and walked out of the apartment. The cold hit him hard and took his breath away. He coughed and stumbled to the truck, staggering in. He gripped the steering wheel and closed his eyes, leaning back into the seat and tried to focus on his breathing.   
“The fucker” he breathed “I should just shoot the fucker now.” There were at least 3 guns in the car and for one awful moment he seriously considered it. Some fucker was banging his wife and had to be stopped. The image stuck in his mind, of her naked, her hair fallen over her face, the tangle of sheets and pillows, and somewhere underneath it all, underneath and inside of her, was some other fucker – stroking her, kissing her… all the things, it became clear to him now, that he would never do again. He’d tried to talk her out of the divorce and then backtracked and agreed, hoping him stepping back would change her mind. But it hadn’t worked. He’d still hoped they could salvage something. Maybe. When the dust had settled. The misery was overwhelming.

 

She came out wrapped in her robe and headed towards the kitchen. God, she was thirsty. She filed two glasses with water and walked back towards the bedroom. She heard her phone beep and looked around, seeing her purse on the table. She walked into the bedroom and set the glasses down, smiling at him, smiling up at her.  
“I just need my phone” she explained, going back into the hall. She saw the folder and the key and frowned. She opened the folder and gasped. He had been in the apartment. He had heard, and most likely seen her in bed with someone else. Shaking, she tipped the contents of her purse onto the table, scrabbling through the contents looking for her phone. She unlocked it and stared at the list of texts and calls, mostly from Kurt.  
“Fuck” She breathed, dialling her voicemail. “Fuck” She listened to the voice messages from earlier in the day. He would be in the city later. He had read and signed the paperwork and would drop it off with her key around noon. Could she let him know if it wasn’t convenient and he’d drop it in at the office on Monday. She felt sick and leant against the table. “Fuck!” She scrolled through the messages, more of the same. Nothing since he’d been here.  
“Diane?” he called from the bedroom, appearing in the doorway. “Are you alright?” He could see she was shaking and came quickly towards her. “What’s wrong?” Mortified, she turned and looked at him, trying to pull herself together.  
“Kurt. He was here. I think he saw us.”


End file.
